


深渊 6

by Evolcy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 秦霄贤 何九华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evolcy/pseuds/Evolcy
Summary: 写CHE真的很难。
Kudos: 10





	深渊 6

**Author's Note:**

> 写CHE真的很难。

秦霄贤把座椅的位置往后调了调，让何九华能够安稳的坐到他的腿上。  
车上的空间有限，九熙的车虽然也不小，但是驾驶座的位置到底也只有那么点，一旦坐在秦霄贤的身上，居高临下的姿势使得何九华只能看见秦霄贤的眼睛。  
他其实害怕认真看到秦霄贤的眼睛。  
秦霄贤的眼睛包含太多深情了，他可不确定自己会不会沉陷进去。  
何九华吞了吞口水，示弱的讨好身下的人。  
“旋儿...我们回家再说好不好？别在这里...”  
秦霄贤只是笑着，然后凑到何九华的耳朵边上。  
“师哥，你知道我有多羡慕九熙吗？”  
然后何九华感觉到自己的耳垂被人轻轻的舔舐着，另一只耳垂还被人轻轻按压着。  
“他有这么对你做过吗？”  
本身就被秦霄贤调教过的身子此刻因为紧张加上在自己正牌男朋友的车子里面变得更加敏感，再听到秦霄贤口中的“他”时，背德的羞耻感又袭来。  
何九华感觉自己的耳朵一定都红了，他没有回答秦霄贤的问题，只是咬着下嘴唇。  
秦霄贤把舌头伸进何九华的耳朵里，一边还模仿着抽插的动作。  
“别...”  
何九华求饶的声音有点发哑，眼睛因为羞耻不敢睁眼看着秦霄贤，睫毛跟随着眼睛微微颤动着。  
秦霄贤的舌头终于离开何九华的耳朵，何九华松了一口气暂时放松下来。  
秦霄贤伸手用一只手摸着何九华的后脖颈，占有的意味明显。  
秦霄贤抬头可以看到何九华的耳朵通红，此刻还在微微喘着气。秦霄贤把何九华拉进，然后对着何九华的嘴结结实实的吻了下去。  
轻而易举的撬开何九华的牙关，然后夺取着何九华嘴里的空气，舌头舔过何九华嘴里的每一寸地方。温热的舌尖互相纠缠着，翻转着，舔舐着。直到把何九华的身子亲软了为止才放过何九华的唇。  
“尚九熙有在车里吻过你吗？”  
秦霄贤还是对着何九华进行着言语的刺激，刚刚结束深吻的何九华此刻又羞耻的脸红起来。  
“别...别提九熙。”  
每次一提到九熙，何九华就回想到尚九熙的脸，还有刚刚结束的和尚九熙的拥抱。  
而此刻他却刚刚结束了和另一个男人的接吻。  
这种背德感让何九华全身都因为紧张而放松不下来，而同时却有别样的偷情的快感。  
他感觉自己身下的性器再开始慢慢抬起头来。  
而秦霄贤同样也感受到了。  
他勾起嘴角，继续对何九华进行着言语上的刺激。  
他又亲了一下何九华的嘴唇，继续说着。“嗯？尚九熙有没有在车里这样做过？师哥，回答我的问题。”  
说完对着何九华洁白的脖颈，赌气一般的亲上去。  
好似在报复前几天何九华不让他亲脖子的行为。  
“没...没有。”被秦霄贤照顾的很好的何九华不由自主的吐露出来了实话。他也确实不和尚九熙在车里接吻，在车里他们从不做亲密的事。  
小狼崽子没有抬起头来，专心的何九华的脖子上留下属于自己的印记。  
何九华被迫抬起头来，感受着秦霄贤带给他的快感。  
何九华坐的位置能够看到车里的后面，甚至还能看到后面有人经过。随时会被发现的刺激感又让何九华硬了几分。  
秦霄贤笑嘻嘻的抬起头，对上何九华蒙上一层水雾的眼睛，对他说，“师哥，你硬了。给我好不好？”  
何九华就算被秦霄贤弄得情欲上头，但理智到底还是在的。  
何九华拼命的摇了摇头，话说不出来，但水汪汪的好似被人欺负过得眼睛却暴露了他也被渐渐勾上来的情欲与兴致。  
离打破最后一道防线还剩下薄薄的一层宣纸。  
秦霄贤看着何九华的反应，也是不恼。他牵着何九华的手，带领着何九华摸着自己早已硬的不行的性器。  
何九华摸到的一瞬间不由得缩了下手，但还是即刻被秦霄贤抓住被迫感受着对方身下炙热的温度。  
他只感觉到自己的手附上去的一瞬间又大了几分。  
秦霄贤压低自己的声音，亲了亲何九华水汪汪的眼睛，带着充满蛊惑的声音对着何九华说。  
“师哥，疼疼我。”  
啪——，防线断了。

“嗯...”  
何九华的手缠着秦霄贤的脖子，秦霄贤此时正埋头舔弄着何九华胸前的两点缨红。  
虽然不似女生，但何九华的胸却比平常人还要敏感一点。  
胸前的一阵湿热让何九华有点点不习惯，秦霄贤用牙齿轻咬着何九华胸前脆弱的缨红，舌尖在上面打着转绕着圈，感受着慢慢一点点的变得硬挺起来。  
何九华的身子早就软了，没有力气的他只能盘着秦霄贤的脖子，紧紧地咬着自己的下嘴唇不让自己叫出声音来。  
被过分照顾到的其中一边已经红肿的不成样子，相比之下另一边显得可怜无比。  
被冷落的感觉使得何九华不得不张口求秦霄贤。  
“旋儿...另一边...”  
秦霄贤怎么会不知道何九华说的什么，他只是故意只对着一边舔弄，然后等着何九华开口求他。  
得到满意的回答的秦霄贤倒也是没有多逗何九华，即刻也照顾到了许久没有照顾到的另一边的缨红，刚刚被好好照顾到的那边被人用手夹住慢慢的摩挲着。  
被裸露在空气中许久没有照顾到的那边，此刻遇上温热的舌刺激感加倍，让何九华又忍不住发起抖来。  
秦霄贤的手此刻也没有闲着，凑到何九华的下身去解何九华的皮带。  
何九华的皮带有点过于的紧，秦霄贤接了半天也没解开，最后只能低下头皱着眉去解开。  
“下次见我不许带皮带。”  
小孩儿带着赌气的话终于解下了皮带，然后丢到了一旁的副驾驶座上。  
成功解下皮带之后秦霄贤把何九华的裤子退到膝盖处，连带着内裤一起。  
秦霄贤看到早已眼神迷离的何九华，坏笑着诱导着何九华张开嘴。  
“乖，师哥，张开嘴。”  
被调教着的何九华只会乖乖听身下人的话，然后秦霄贤的手指伸进何九华的嘴里，何九华就乖乖的舔湿秦霄贤的手指。  
车上没有润滑，只能用这种方法润滑一下，以免之后的进入不会太困难。  
秦霄贤摸着何九华浑圆的屁股，利用自己修长手指的优势，插入一根手指进入到后穴。插入的一瞬间秦霄贤就感受到了里面柔软的腔壁，感受着来自四面八方的阻力。  
进入异物的感觉并不好受，何九华难耐的动了动身子，不小心磨蹭到了秦霄贤早已硬的不行的性器。  
秦霄贤倒吸了一口气，努力平息自己的声音，哑着嗓子警告乱动的何九华。  
“......师哥，不想受伤的话，还是少动为好。”  
被警告的何九华此刻也不敢多动，安安稳稳的坐在秦霄贤的身上。  
等何九华能够适应一根手指后，秦霄贤开始小心的动起来，然后在深处寻找何九华的敏感点。  
秦霄贤对何九华的身子太熟悉了，轻而易举的就找到了一个熟悉的凸起，并轻轻按压。  
触到那一点的瞬间，何九华的身子不由得抖了一下。  
秦霄贤知道自己找到了，他得意地抬头去看他的师哥。  
他的师哥此刻脸红红的，手还圈着自己的脖子，嘴还死死的咬着下嘴唇。  
秦霄贤凑上去亲了亲何九华的嘴唇，用温柔的话语劝说着何九华。  
“师哥，舒服就叫出来，嗯？”  
何九华闭着眼摇了摇头，偷情的背德感始终不能让他完全放松下来。  
“乖，叫出来。跟往常一样，我想听你叫出来。”  
秦霄贤继续劝说着何九华。一边说着一边多加了一根手指，两根手指一起抽插着，一起刺激着何九华的敏感点。  
秦霄贤的手指本身就来的修长，两只手指合拢并张开扩大了有点狭窄的小穴。  
秦霄贤留了一点点的指甲，曲起来的时候指甲划过脆弱的媚肉。  
“啊...”舒服的感觉到底还是让何九华叫出了声，甜腻的声音出来的那一刻就让他有点想找个地缝钻进去。  
听到了想听的声音的时候的秦霄贤，满意的点了点头，给了何九华肯定。  
“师哥好乖。”  
秦霄贤奖励一般的又加入一根手指进去，好似奖励幼儿园的小孩儿一般。  
三根修长的手指在何九华体内抽出又插//进，时不时还在何九华的敏感点附近打圈，何九华感受着灭顶的快感，几乎就要被秦霄贤用手指就玩到高潮。  
“师哥，环着我坐好了。”  
秦霄贤的另一只手本来握着何九华的腰条保持着平衡，如今秦霄贤把另一手抽出，附上没有被照顾到的何九华早已勃起的性器上。秦霄贤用单手轻轻的在龟头上打着圈，同时握着柱身从头到尾的撸动。  
前面和后面的双重刺激让何九华再也忍不了了，低吼一声尽数射到秦霄贤的手上。  
高潮后的身子脆弱又敏感，何九华本能的靠着秦霄贤的身子喘着粗气。  
何九华已经高潮过一次了，上衣被脱在副驾驶座上，裤子被褪到膝盖的地方，而秦霄贤却是一件衣服也没脱。  
秦霄贤笑了笑，把手指从何九华体内拿出来，感受到后穴空虚的何九华不满的动了动。  
“师哥别急。”  
秦霄贤把刚刚何九华射出来的精液当做润滑用，仔细的摸到何九华的后穴，以免等会儿自己的进入会伤到何九华。  
被情欲支配的何九华哪里等得了那么久，慢慢的润滑只让何九华越来越痒，越来越空虚。  
“快..进来。”  
何九华红着脸只说了这三个字，手上倒是很自觉地想帮秦霄贤解裤子。  
“操。”  
秦霄贤低骂了一句，也不再磨蹭，解开自己的裤子，把自己股间早已硬的不行的炽热插入到何九华的后//穴中，熟悉的紧实感和被包围感让秦霄贤不由得发出了一声舒服的闷哼。  
“想死我了。”  
秦霄贤此刻也不再等待，掐着何九华的腰就开始动作起来，纤细的腰被秦霄贤掐的有点点泛红。平常秦霄贤看着何九华的腰就能红了眼。秦霄贤就寻找着何九华的敏感点就开始九浅一深的顶弄着。  
正当两个人都感受着快感时，副驾驶座上的何九华的手机此刻却不合时宜的响了起来。  
手机上“尚九熙”三个字显得和整个格局格格不入起来。  
何九华听到自己的手机铃声响了，转头看了一眼，看到是尚九熙的名字后又偏过头不想去看。  
秦霄贤有点赌气又想戏弄身上的人，对着何九华的耳朵说着话。  
“师哥，怎么不接啊？一会儿人就挂了。”  
何九华摇摇头，他哪里接到了电话，恐怕话都说不出一句。  
“你不接啊，我帮你接吧。”  
说着就拿起手机，就要按拨通键。  
何九华的一句“别”还没说出口，就看到秦霄贤按了拨通键，还放到了自己的耳边。  
“大华。”  
尚九熙的声音通过手机传出来，而此刻听到尚九熙声音的何九华紧张的不由得后//穴又缩了一下，包裹的秦霄贤差点交代出来。  
“嗯...九熙。”何九华回应着尚九熙，努力让自己的声音听起来不要那么奇怪。  
“我现在在飞机上马上要关机了。我突然想起来，如果你回头有空记得把我车开到4s店保养一下，好像是时候该保养了。”  
“嗯...好。”何九华说道一半，秦霄贤对着何九华又是顶弄了一下，差点让何九华直接叫出声来。“嗯...我会去的。”何九华咬着自己的舌头，才让自己没有叫出声来。  
“大华你怎么了？听着没什么力气。”  
“我没事....嗯....就是可能....嗯有点困了。”何九华一边说着话，一边坏心眼的折磨着何九华，还一边舔弄另一边何九华的耳垂。  
“你困了我就不打扰你了。早点睡。”  
挂掉尚九熙电话的何九华，羞涩的直接埋在秦霄贤的脖颈，报复性的小小的咬了一口秦霄贤。  
秦霄贤只是坏笑，摸着何九华的柔顺的脑袋，身下还没停下来继续持续的顶弄着何九华。  
“师哥，我刚刚说，我很羡慕尚九熙。”  
秦霄贤一边说着话，一边耐心的持续着他的动作，顶着腰弄何九华。  
“他是不是可以光明正大的在车里操你，不用躲在地下室？”  
找准何九华的脆弱坏心眼的用着劲顶弄，一下一下几乎顶到前列腺，然后秦霄贤就能听到何九华沉重的呼吸声混合着呻吟声就在秦霄贤耳边。  
“他可以下了班光明正大的让你回他的家，因为你们是搭档。而回我家还需要找各种各样的理由。”  
全数退出来，在穴口磨蹭了一下，再全数插进去。  
“明明你们也没有公开告诉其他人，为什么他就能光明正大的坐着我想做的事。”  
何九华的高潮又要到来了，秦霄贤干脆在何九华到达顶峰之前停下来，等待一会儿，再重新抽动。  
如此循环了几次。  
“嗯？你知不知道，我好羡慕他。甚至是，嫉妒他。”  
说完这句话，秦霄贤干脆停下来，把埋在自己颈窝的小脑袋拿起来，然后又交换了一个缠绵的深吻。  
长久不动的秦霄贤让何九华的体内感觉又空虚起来，亲吻过后何九华睁着一双满是水汽的眼睛讨好的对秦霄贤说让他快给他。  
“师哥想要啊。喊我名字，喊我名字就给你。”  
秦霄贤吻了吻何九华的锁骨，身上的人的空虚得不到纾解，只能小声的喊了他。  
“凯旋。”  
何九华高潮时总爱叫秦霄贤的原名，在此刻被何九华喊出来显得色气满满。  
秦霄贤满意的点点头，奖励似的在何九华体内抽动一下，“继续。”  
感受到空虚被纾解的何九华凭借着本能又喊了秦霄贤的名字。  
“嗯...凯旋。”  
这个名字像魔咒一般，何九华叫一次，秦霄贤就动一次，到最后不需要秦霄贤的指示，何九华也能脱口而出“凯旋”这个名字。  
秦霄贤要他记住，此刻贯穿何九华的，是谁。  
再两个人再次要到达顶峰时，秦霄贤上衣里的手机又开始震动，而此时两个人都没有管，只是感受着彼此带来的灭顶的快感。  
最后秦霄贤低吼一声尽数she到何九华的体内，何九华累的只能趴在秦霄贤的怀里，红着脸呼吸着缓和。  
秦霄贤歇了一会，拿出手机回拨着刚刚的电话。  
“喂？”  
“喂？刚刚找你怎么没接？”  
秦霄贤摸了摸自己怀里的那张泛着潮红的脸，勾了勾嘴角回答。  
“没事，刚刚喂了一只野猫。”


End file.
